On a Ship With HIM
by Artica Storms
Summary: Captain Hook took a woman aboard, now what to do with her.


1Robin swayed with the ships movement, she got use to it pretty quickly, she had no choice, she was his captive. She watched him order his crew about as the wind picked. His shouts as cold as the wind. She shivered and brought her cloak closer to her body and shivered. A storm was brewing and they were out in opened ocean. For some reason she felt safe though, maybe it was him, maybe not. She glanced in his general direction. He was facing the wind. His black hair blowing away from his face, he looked sexy. Until he looked at her. She quickly turned away and hugged her body tighter. She could not think of him that way, he was mean and cold hearted, he had no love in him, except for himself, which he would not share. She sighed and thought that she would give anything to be warm, the rain had started to fall in big droplets. Quickly soaking her cloak. She moved a few steps to get out of the wind and felt better for a moment. A large shiver ran through her body making her quiver. She held her jaws tightly to prevent from her teeth clattering.

"Are you cold my dear?" A male voice came from behind her.

She shook her head, even if she was naked out in the snow she would not admit to him that she was cold.

"Have it you way." His voice was cold and made her more angry that she was even here. She wanted to shout to him how much a dick her was. But refrained because she was still a lady her, and she would remain a lady even if it costs her death.

She could no longer feel her toe, fingers, and face. The rain was still falling with no sign of giving up. She held on to a piece of wood that was connected to the ship to keep from slipping or falling over board. Most of the crew was in the ship eating and staying dry. But she would not move from this stop until the ship was docked. Thunder clapped above her head, her nerves were shot, and that's when she felt it. It was warm against her cheek. She was crying. She could no longer take the harness of it all. Only in her dreams she wanted to be a pirate, but even that was shattered. There are no pirates that could love and share a life with another person.

"My Lady, I know that you would stand on this deck until the ship sank, but I will not be responsible for you death. You will join me in my cabin, even if my men must force you." She could hear him smile. But she would still would not move.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she flew it off with such force that the person stepped back to let her move into his cabin. She could hear the laughter from the crew that had come up just in case she would need help. She felt like flinging herself to them and slamming their heads in the floor until the blood drained from them. She clenched her fists together until her knuckles were white. She almost bite her tongue off to prevent from saying anything to the man who was waiting for her, when she got in there. And he called himself a captain. Captain Hook as a matter of fact, and she could care less about why he had a hook as a hand.

"Warm wine, my dear, it will surely warm you." He held up a goblet to her.

She glanced at him and then at the goblet with pure disgust. She flung her hand and spilt wine on the table, walking to the window she sighed and folded her arms under her bosom.

"That was extremely childish of you to o such a thing." His voice was cold and angry and he walked up to her. He pulled her closer to her, when she started to protest he placed his hook under her chin, "You must learn to respect me, Miss, or there will be much conflict between us." He forced her to look at his bed. Her eyes widened as she saw for the first time his bed. There was leather and chains around the posts of it, and the sheets were black. "You understand now don't you?" He turned her to him.

"If I don't behave you will rape me." She cast down her eyes.

A soft throaty laugh left his mouth, "No!" He leaned into her ear and whispered, "I would seduce you madam." He smiled and looked her face. This was not what she was expecting.

"You. Seduce me? I doubt that 'Captain Hook'." She stepped back and turned away from him.

"I that a challenge Robin?" He lifted his eyebrow questionably.

She forced her self to check him out, and smiled. There was no way that he could do that, there was something about him that just completely turned her off. "Yes, it is Captain." She smiled and folded her arms behind her. Sticking her breast out to prove that she had a better chance at seducing him than he did her.

"I accept it, ma'am," He smiled at her, "On one condition." He held up his hook.

"No, there will be no conditions, no bargains, no anything, if you can't do it..."She faded her sentence and started at him. "Do I make it too hard for you?" She smiled up at him.

"No." He shook his head and grabbed a glass one wine.

It was silent, she was wondering when he would make his move, if he ever did, while she figured he was trying to figure out how to do this. She never let a man touch her before, if they even looked at her she would have them making out with the pavement. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Would you like a change of clothes my dear? I would hate to have you catch you death or something." He walked over to his chest and pulled out a large shirt and placed it on the bed. He walked over to a table where a map laid and hunched over it like he was interested in it or something.

"Are you going to leave?" She asked quickly.

"No, this is my cabin. You may have problems finding a more private place outside of this room." She could tell he was trying hard not to smile at the vary thought, "I will not look, if that is what you are worried about."

"It's the only thing I am worried about." She did a quick scan to find that where the shirt was, was right where it was most private. She screamed inside and rolled her eyes in frustration.

She stomped over there and started to take her dress off quickly, she didn't want to take anything more than that off. She laid her dress on the chest and started putting the shirt on.

"Oh, please, you don't have to hurry." A husky voice came from behind her. She brought the shirt up to cover what she could and turned around.

"You are such a dog!"

"Sticks and Stones, Love" He walked up to her and pulled the shirt away "besides it's nothing that I haven't seen before." He said as matter of factly. He ran the cold hook down her naked arm.

She noticed that he had taken off his coat, and had only a thin white shirt on with tight black pants. His boots were removed. He had set this up and she had totally fallen for it.

His hand and come to rest on her arm and tighten slightly before pushing her gently on the bed. He straddled her while she tried to protest. She soon found herself tied to his bed. The leather not tied too tightly but just enough so that she could not escape. His lips ran down her neck. His hand untied her under garment and freed her breasts. She tried again to get out of the ties that held her in place.

His warm mouth traced the outside of her nipples She tried to ignore the feeling that had started inside her and tried to focus on releasing her hands. She could feel his body rest in between her legs. She hated it, yet if felt so right. His mouth left her nipple and she almost cried out, but his kisses were moving to the other one. She looked down. She could not hide what her body told. And this was turning her one. She succumbed to the desires of her body. This time trying to get out to touch him. She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. He stood up and looked her. He didn't smiled at his defeat, instead he took off his shirt. She looked at him. Even though he was old, he had a great body. The tightness in his pants was evident and she nearly turned away when she saw it. He took his pants off and laid next to her. He played with his hair until he saw her relax enough. He ran his Hook lightly down her side and watch goose bumps appeared. Her head turned to him and he saw what laid in her eyes. She was getting restless and he needed to do something to calm that.

He moved himself in between her legs. This time it was different, they were both naked and she could feel manhood she wanted so bad to move away, but she tried to move closer to him. She wanted to feel him, touch him, kiss him, but he refused.

"Captain Hook. I need to ask you a favor before we continue this." She breathed. He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her with questions in his eyes. "We both know you won at this challenge, I beg of you to let me go."

"I can not do that, Child, I am still trying to win. And I won't win until I hear you scream my name in the best pleasure known to man."

"But will not be satisfied until you are in my position." She turned away pouting.

"That may work for your father, girl, but that doesn't work for me, I am always on top and always will be." He smiled before slamming himself into her. He made sure that he did not do it hard But he had to laugh at the face that she made in an attempt to pout and complete pleasure.

"Please I am begging you, untie me." She sighed.

"But this is the greatest pleasure you will ever feel when not being able to touch a man."

"But it is not fair." She breathed trying her hardest to get out.

He was dripping with sweat, and near end, they had both consumed themselves in each others pleasure. Her legs had pulled them closer. Her moaning and echoed in his ears, forcing him to quiet himself, just so he could enjoy her voice and his name combined. He could no longer think of anything else except to finish this so he could do it all over again.

Her knuckles were white from her holding the leather with all her might. Her eyes stayed closed, and her breath was short. Next time she would be on top just so that he could know that the pleasure was the same if not greater. He moved faster, letting her know that he was much too close. She could hear him breath and a quiet moan escaped from between his lips once in a while. She felt the urge to scream as load as she could when she came. Her body convulsed with pleasure as it went though out her body.

She could feel him shiver with the same pleasure. His body collapsed on hers, and she wanted to wrap her arms around his body, but could not.

Her breath had quieted down. He had reached up and released her. She just let her arms fall. Tired as she was, she wanted to prove to Captain Hook that she was better than he was. But she had to admit that he was pretty good himself, probably the best she had ever gotten.

The End

© Artica Storms


End file.
